


warm

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon's never given head before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> there's a serious lack of capitals in here ;;

the bed is made, the room is clean; the only sound is that of the heating system in the ceiling above, keeping the room warm; and ultimately making wonsik sweat beneath his shirt. he's on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor, bouncing his knees as anxiety fills his stomach, makes it difficult to focus; but blinking several times and breathing deeply through his nose, he's able to calm his heart that had beat itself into his throat.  
  
on the floor in front of him, with his legs folded under himself: taekwoon, and he's pulling his hair into a loose ponytail, a few stray pieces left out to frame his face. he looks calm, composed; but as he exhales loudly, wonsik can hear the faint tremor.  
  
'are you sure about this?' wonsik asks, a little breathlessly, a little embarrassed. 'if you're not, we don't have to--'  
  
'yes.'  
  
'yes, what?'  
  
taekwoon blinks slowly. 'yes, i'm sure,' and followed by a glare, wonsik knows he should shut up; but it's impossible.  
  
'well, it's just that you haven't... you haven't done this; and I mean.. I haven't really gotten that many anyway, but..' faltering as taekwoon inches closer on his knees, hands set low on wonsik's thighs.  
  
'you're making me nervous,' he says; and maybe— _maybe_ \--wonsik can feel his fingers gently shake.  
  
he leans in, one hand on the side of taekwoon's neck, the other loosely grabbing the collar of taekwoon's shirt; and kisses him fully on the mouth. he whispers, 'sorry, hyung,' and allows taekwoon to comb his fingers through the back of his hair. heavy breathing, shaking legs; wonsik's afraid he'll tumble off the bed and into taekwoon's lap—not that he would much mind, but just as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into taekwoon's mouth, he feels light fingers on the side of his face pushing him away.  
  
'i'm not sitting down here just to kiss you,' taekwoon mutters, though there's a tiny curve at the corners of his mouth that makes wonsik's heart flutter. 'you should..' he points to wonsik's lap.  
  
'...right, right,' and off goes the belt, then his jeans. he leaves his boxers on, certain that taekwoon can figure out the rest. and with a heavy sigh that's supposed to calm him but only makes him more anxious, wonsik leans back on his hands.  
  
'be careful of your teeth,' he says quietly.  
  
taekwoon freezes with his fingers curled into the front of wonsik's boxers. he flushes a deep red. 'are you gonna help me?' he speaks so lowly, wonsik can hardly hear him.  
  
'yeah.. if you want me to.' so he reaches into his own boxers and pulls his cock, already half hard, into his hand, pumping himself slowly until there's a dull heat in the pit of his stomach. 'c'mere,' and with one hand gently cupping the back of taekwoon's head, the other holding his cock; wonsik guides taekwoon closer to his crotch until he feels his breath, warm and wet, ghost over his flesh. softly, 'open your mouth.. more,' and he thrusts slowly into taekwoon's mouth, feeling his lips part even wider.  
  
wet heat smothering the head of his cock, fingers now loosely curled around taekwoon's ponytail; wonsik urges him to take more, and watches with his own mouth hanging open as his cock slips into taekwoon's mouth, inch by inch.  
  
'hyung, be.. be careful. you don't wanna--' he feels taekwoon's throat spasm; hears him gag, '...choke.'  
  
cheeks burning brightly, eyes with tears in them, taekwoon pulls completely off and wipes the back of his hand over his mouth. 'sorry.' his eyes don't exactly meet wonsik's. he's about to kiss taekwoon again, to nuzzle against him and tell him not to be embarrassed, but a heavy hand on his stomach has him forced onto his back. then taekwoon's pulling his boxers down his thighs, rising onto his own knees as he takes wonsik's cock back into his mouth.  
  
wonsik, propped up on his elbows, breathes out a low, 'oh...' and nothing else. it takes a lot of restraint to not thrust in. hips a little rigid; stomach tense with knots, wonsik can't pull his eyes off taekwoon's mouth and the way his lips, now shining with spit, stretch around him.  
  
taekwoon doesn't choke again; and wonsik thinks he should be a little proud of that, especially with how deeply he's taking his cock now; tip brushing the back of his throat. his hands are high up on wonsik's thighs, thumbs dangerously close to his crotch; and they're digging into his skin, kneading him, almost massaging him that wonsik finds himself trying to wriggle away from all the sensations.  
  
'put your hands...' he moves taekwoon's hands to his hips, 'here. push down,' and feels his chest tighten as his body's pinned to the bed; fresh sweat dampening his forehead. 'a little harder.'  
  
taekwoon, with all of wonsik's cock in his mouth, thumbs pressing bruises into his hips, moans at the back of his throat; and the deep rumble of vibrations has wonsik's muscles spasm; his hands clenching the bed sheets.  
  
'don't do that.'  
  
and it's almost as if taekwoon's forgot he has a mouthful, because he mumbles something that sounds an awful lot like, _do what_ ; but it's only more vibrations that have wonsik groaning loudly, his head lolled back.  
  
subtle thrust of his hips he really can't control, a hand gripping the nape of taekwoon's neck, wonsik falls flat on his back; panting softly. his knees fall further apart, legs spread almost obscenely; taekwoon wastes no time crawling closer to him, but as he moves, wonsik feels one hand fall away from his hip; and curiously, he sits up enough to see where its went; and there, barely out of view: he can see taekwoon palming himself through his jeans.  
  
a spike of heat touches his insides. wonsik can't help but whine.  
  
he cups the underside of taekwoon's jaw, happy the touch doesn't interfere with what taekwoon's doing, and very lightly presses the pad of his thumb to the corner of his mouth. he can feel the weight of his own cock against the inside of taekwoon's cheek, feels his stomach tighten with desire; mouth running dry. gripping the base of his cock, wonsik carefully guides himself inside taekwoon's mouth until he can see his cheek bulging with each thrust. faint outline of the head, a pull at the edge of taekwoon's mouth; there's spit on his lower lip and his mouth is so swollen wonsik's afraid he'll come by simply looking at him.  
  
but then taekwoon's pulling off, pulling away; falling back on his legs with a hand over his mouth.  
  
'what's wrong?' wonsik hates how frantic he sounds. 'did something happen? are you—'  
  
'my jaw hurts.' he has both palms flat on either side of his face; and if it wasn't for his calm expression, he may have looked distressed. wonsik smiles crookedly. 'I wanna finish you off, though..' color rising on his neck.  
  
wonsik stands on legs that shake; he's breathless when he says, 'move over by the bed. just.. lean against the mattress.' he has a hand holding his cock as the other reaches behind taekwoon's head, pulling the tie from his hair; pleased when it frames his face. 'open your mouth.'  
  
taekwoon's chewing his lower lip, he looks up through his eyelashes; and asks very calmly, 'are you gonna fuck my mouth?'  
  
' _hyung_.'  
  
and smiling small, he tips his chin to his chest, hiding from wonsik's glare. 'i'm only asking.' a second later and he has his mouth open wide, jaw slack as he leans his head against the side of the bed.  
  
with a deep breath, wonsik edges closer, letting his cockhead rest against taekwoon's lower lip. he bites back a groan as he pushes in; slack mouth, compliant in every way; the feel of taekwoon's tongue running along the underside of his cock; he's hot all over.  
  
'tell me to stop if you don't like it,' and he thrusts in slowly, pulling out even slower; then again with more speed, gradual build up; and there's spit on taekwoon's chin, his eyes shut; he moans with wonsik in his mouth, moans again when wonsik clutches the back of his hair.  
  
taekwoon puts a hand on each of wonsik's thighs, fingers curling into his skin; hard grip, tight mouth; he meets each of wonsik's thrusts with fervor, forcing heat to rise painfully inside him.  
  
then suddenly, too suddenly, taekwoon presses two fingers to wonsik's perineum; his body jolts, legs nearly buckling; if he didn't have a hand on the side of the bed, he would have toppled right over.  
  
' _fuck_.' his thighs are trembling too much to keep him up; he's whining loudly as taekwoon swallows around him, unrelenting fingers massaging him hard. 'taek.. I don't wanna..' and he takes himself from taekwoon's mouth, collapsing into his lap; shaking fingers trying desperately to pull open the front of his jeans. with taekwoon's help, wonsik manages to free his cock just as the heat in his stomach begins to hurt. and with a hand on himself; the other around taekwoon, wonsik buries his face into taekwoon's shoulder, jerking them both off in unison. his hips are relentless as they rock against taekwoon's body, teeth biting through the fabric of his shirt; he moans loudly, pressing their cocks together and feeling his own body tense; blood rushing in his ears.  
  
he comes with a shout, muffled by taekwoon's shoulder, sweat on his forehead, come on both his hands; he knows taekwoon's wet with it, knows it's all over the front of his shirt. but that isn't important now; all he can think about are the whimpers falling from taekwoon's mouth, the way he's panting, heart pounding; and using the come on his hands, wonsik jerks taekwoon hard, fast; feeling him harden even more in his fist.  
  
he sobs wonsik's name when he comes, hands balled into fists with wonsik's shirt clenched between his fingers; he rocks his hips, full body tremor, tense and rigid and then..  
  
he relaxes with his head thrown back against the bed. he's smiling faintly, mouth utterly swollen.  
  
wonsik's still trying to recover when he climbs to his feet to find something to clean them with; and when he returns, he falls back into taekwoon's lap; kissing his cheek, his temple. he nuzzles taekwoon's neck, and mumbles a lame, 'thanks.'  
  
'sure.' he's still smiling when wonsik looks at him.  
  
'no, really. you were good, hyung.'  
  
he laughs, softly saying, 'I think i'll need more practice.'  
  
' _yah_. don't get cheeky.'  
  
with a snort, taekwoon hides his face in wonsik's chest; and with his arms about taekwoon's shoulders, wonsik can still feel him trembling faintly.


End file.
